Our First Kiss
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: [Sequel of Tears, CamusxMilo] Después de la revelación de amor en el barranco, llega la hora de dar un paso más importante en su relación... su primer beso o.o [One Shot]


_Aquí les presento uno más de mis fics yaoi de Camus x Milo Esta es la segunda parte de mi fic "**Tears**". Me costó un poco de trabajo por aquello de las emociones XD y demás…Y bueno… yo creo que en todos los noviazgos siempre pasa algo como lo que voy a relatar aquí –al menos a mi me pasó jajajaja-_

_Ojalá que el fic sea de su agrado y mil y un gracias por leerme… kisses! nOn_

**Our first kiss, sequel of "tears" **

_**POV of Milo:**_

Un suspiro escapa de mis labios, mientras mis brazos y piernas te rodean a modo de protección; y es que no quiero que vuelvas a sentir frío, que te sientas solo… y que llores de nuevo.

Quizá la pequeña frase que explique las miles de emociones y sentimientos que llenan mi ser cuando te percibo, aún no la eh dicho… Y es que espero estar totalmente seguro de que tú estas bien con la relación que mantenemos desde hace un par de semanas. Porque lo creas o no, veo tu temor y frustración cada vez que intento besarte… el como te sonrojas cuando me acerco a ti… para luego soltar una pequeña risa nerviosa y simplemente alejarte de mi lado riendo

Y si supieras que esas acciones causan más ansías en mí por probarte, no lo harías…

Mis ojos se cierran cuando pego mi nariz a tu fría mejilla, depositando en ella un suave beso… el cual provoca que tú te acomodes más en mis brazos

-"¿Seguro que estás bien?"- Sé que es la quinta o sexta vez en toda la noche que te lo pregunto, y no es por querer fastidiarte ni nada de eso… es que hace unos días apenas te recuperaste de una enfermedad que tu estado de ánimo te provocó, y la verdad… me siento preocupado de que puedas volver a recaer.

-"Ya te dije que si"- Respondes dejando que por tus labios se asome una leve sonrisa, la cual puedo ver mirando tu perfil. Tus ojos se cierran mientras te relajas de nueva cuenta en mis brazos… y al verte así con las mejillas levemente teñidas en un tono carmín, no puedo controlar el suspiro que de mis labios acaba de salir…

Soy tan feliz de verte así, después de tantas penalidades; pero lo soy aún más, al poder tenerte de esta manera junto a mí… sin que las palabras sean suficientes para explicar todos estos sentimientos y sensaciones que hormiguean por mi cuerpo, llenándome de vida cada día… haciéndome estremecer ante tu solo contacto o roce con mi piel.

Te amo y no lo puedo evitar –suspiro-, te amo y no lo puedo controlar… ni siquiera deseo hacerlo… Me gusta lo que siento y por quién lo hago…

Sé que antes -debido a mi-, siempre lucías triste y solitario… tus ojos brillaban de una luz muy hermosa que hoy puedes compartir conmigo; pero que antes siempre estaban manchados de tristeza, mostrando sin querer el dolor que no querías expresarme. Y te juro que no fue mi intención lastimarte, yo solo quería decirte mis sentimientos de una forma especial… al menos hasta estar seguro de que tenía una mínima oportunidad… no de ser correspondido, si no de poderte conquistar.

Hoy que tengo la seguridad de que eres tan mío como yo tuyo, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo… Porque aún ser tan maravillosamente hermoso como tú, sé que sería difícil pertenecerle a alguien que no te valorará como mereces.

Y mientras aspiro el dulce olor de tu cabello, junto con la esencia de todo tu ser… sonrío para mi mismo al saberme dueño y privilegiado protector de tan bello ángel…

… … … … …

_**POV of Camus:**_

Siento escalofríos en la mayor parte de mi cuerpo, haciéndome temblar por unos breves segundos, aún dentro de tus brazos. Y esta sensación en mi, es uno de los tantos efectos que tú provocas en mi ser… aunque solo fuera tu bella nariz aspirando el aroma de mi cuello… es un impulso incontrolable de satisfacción que recorre mi cuerpo

Este suspiro que escapa de mis labios fue producto de tu acción, y al sentir el leve cosquilleo en mi estomago… no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso y reír levemente, mientras tú apoyas la barbilla en mi hombro de nueva cuenta

-"¿De qué te ríes?"- No suenas molesto, solo desconcertado y a lo mejor podría jurar, que también divertido

-"Me hiciste cosquillas"- Respondo con una risa que a mi parecer, es bastante tonta. Me acurruco más entre tus brazos y piernas para no dejar de percibirte, sintiendo esta incomodidad de no saber si en verdad esto es lo que quieres…

Es que a veces me pregunto si tú estas de acuerdo con la relación que tenemos, porque aún no te permito besarme…

Ya sé que el rubor que ah aparecido en mis mejillas, en estos momentos, es por sentirme apenado… y no es que no quiera que lo hagas, que me beses… es solo que… si te habrás dado cuenta, soy bastante tímido… y un minúsculo contacto con alguna parte de tu cuerpo, me hace estremecer sin control…

… … … … …

_**POV of Milo:**_

No sé porque el hecho de mirar ese resplandeciente cuerpo celeste, conocido como la luna… me hace pensar en nuestra relación; quizá el motivo se deba, a que siempre escogemos este barranco para estar juntos. Y mirarle brillar, acaba de darme una ligera visión sobre nuestro noviazgo:

Si la ponemos por niveles como si se tratara de una escala, sería entonces del nivel uno, el dos llegaría cuando me permitas disfrutar la dulzura que desprende el néctar de tus labios, el tercer nivel… me imagino que serian el contacto más profundo entre nuestros cuerpos… lo cual acaba de hacer que la sangre se me suba al rostro… pero en caso de ocurrir, imagino que seria en una bella noche como estas… en el momento que me marques como tuyo con el calor de tus brazos y el fuego de tus besos; y finalmente el cuarto nivel cuando… bueno… quizá cuando podamos formalizar nuestra relación…

Y con este pensamiento mis mejillas enrojecen a más no poder, mi corazón comienza a latir sin control, dándome la impresión de que esta inquietado… así es, se siente emocionado ante la sola idea de formalizar cada vez más, aunque solo sea por etapas, nuestra relación

Tu cuerpo se adormece entre mis brazos, haciéndome salir abruptamente de mis pensamientos. Miro tu perfil con el semblante lleno de preocupación, notando en tu semblante lo cansado que te encuentras. En mi mente solo se formula la pregunta de si estarás dormido o seguirás consiente…

Y al verte con tanta paz y tranquilidad, me muerdo levemente el labio para retener el deseo de besarte… puesto que yo quiero hacer mío ese momento, cuando tú estés dispuesto y consiente de que es a mi a quien deseas entregarle semejante tesoro… tu primer beso…

… … … … …

_**POV of Camus:**_

Los parpados custodios de mis ojos, se han cerrado solo unos segundos para seguir percibiendo la calidez de tu ser; pero notando lo cansado que me encuentro… y lo bien protegido que en tus brazos me gusta estar.

Siento algo húmedo y cálido en mi mejilla, acompañado por el susurro de mi nombre; no obstante es tal la paz y confort que todo tú me inspiras, que mis ojos se niegan a abrirse de nuevo y mi cuerpo a mover una mínima parte de sí…

La pesadez en mi se vuelve tal, que creo estar a punto de dejarte… y no deseo hacerlo, nadie en su sano juicio lo quería; pero la oscuridad se apodera de mi…

… … … … …

_**POV of Milo:**_

Puedo sentir tu cuerpo resbalándose entre mis brazos, asustándome a más no poder; sin embargo, a mis oídos llega el sonido de tu serena respiración, haciéndome pensar y luego confirmar que te has quedado dormido, provocando que una sonrisa se asome por mis labios. Te acomodo con cuidado en mis brazos, de una forma tal que tu cuerpo quede recargado en mi pecho y tu cabeza en mi hombro, permitiéndome mirar tu angelical rostro:

Desde tu cabello y flequillo rebelde que cubre tu frente… las cejas partidas y las pestañas que delinean y adornan tus hermosos zafiros, ahora custodiados por tus parpados… esa bella nariz que varias veces has rozado con la mía en una caricia… tus fríos y delgados labios levemente sonrosados… hasta la curvatura de tu mentón…

Pero por más que mis ojos tratan de concentrarse en solo admirarte, no hacen más que mirar tus labios una y otra vez, tentado a los míos para besarte… a probar y deleitar cada parte de tu boca… haciendo que mi cabeza se incline brevemente para acercar mis labios a los tuyos… cerrando momentáneamente los ojos cuando sé que el contacto es cada vez menor en mi trayectoria hacia la gloria…

Pese a mis más grandes anhelos, me detengo y abro los ojos. Sé que no es correcto robarte tu primer beso, y eso lo demuestra el evidente sentimiento de culpa que comienza a carcomerme, formulándome algunas cuantas preguntas en mi cabeza…

_¿Qué pasaría si yo lo hiciera?... ¿Me odiarías por ello?..._

_¿Por qué no mejor esperar a que estés listo?_

Sé que el suspiro que sale de mis labios, no significa otra cosa que desilusión y tal vez un poco de frustración al no poder realizar mi más grande fantasía…

Lo que me hace recordar todas aquellas veces que estuve a punto de besarte: en la entrada de tu templo… en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Aioros… en nuestra primera cita… y hace apenas unos segundos…

Y ahora que lo pienso, no sé si me siento ansioso, frustrado o si tengo las dos cosas… solo sé que te amo, y aunque no puedo o no quiera decírtelo con palabras, te lo eh de demostrar con caricias o con suaves besos en el monte de tu rostro…

Una insignificante brisa fría llama mi atención, provocando que gire mi rostro hacia otro sitio lejos del tuyo, descubriendo lo insignificante de aquella acción, para luego regresar mi mirada a tu semblante. Puedo ver tu entrecejo levemente fruncirse mientras tu cuerpo se mueve entre mis brazos, te relajas un poco antes de abrir lentamente los parpados y dejar tus brillantes zafiros al descubierto de los míos…

… … … … …

_**POV of Camus:**_

La oscuridad que ahora me envuelve, es despejada por dos brillantes estrellas… y el cielo no es precisamente lo que estoy viendo…

Lo primero que puedo ver cuando abro mis ojos, es el encuentro con los tuyos, aquellos turquesas que jamás imaginé me miraran como ahora lo hacen… solo en sueños y fantasías… destellando con ese brillo especial que los hace lucir dotados de hermosura, y que sé, según todo lo que me has demostrado, son producto de ese bello sentimiento que transmites por cada parte de ti cuando me encuentro a tu lado

Tú me miras con una dulce sonrisa en tus labios, induciendo a mis pulmones para que arrojen una leve cantidad de aire por mi boca en un suspiro

-"¿Te desperté?"- Me preguntas un tanto inquieto, arrugando sin querer el entrecejo, a excepción de no notarte molesto

-"No…"- Respondo sin dejar de mirarte. Estas tan cerca que me hielo… Qué gracioso ¿No?

-"Creo que fue la brisa de hace un momento"- Respondes aún con una bella sonrisa. Ambos compartimos miradas ansiosas. No sé porque siento ser atraído hacia tu rostro como el hierro al metal… incluso podría jurar, que es tan corta nuestra distancia que puedo contar el número de pestañas impregnadas en tus parpados; pero eso me es imposible, ya que el aire se me acaba por tu cercanía haciéndome imposible el pretender respirar… puedo apreciar el calor de tu aliento golpeando mi nariz, incluso mis propios parpados me han traicionado cerrándose de nuevo… Sin en cambio, la sensación que a continuación me embriaga, es totalmente distinta a cualquier otra que yo hubiera sentido antes…

Mis labios fríos entran en contacto con algo cálido y húmedo, abriéndose un poco para degustar el sabor de tal parte de ti… mientras algo cosquillea en mi estomago… dándome la impresión de tener mariposas en el estomago. Ahora no sé si quiero vomitar o si es tan gratificante este hormigueo que me quiero quedar así para toda la eternidad; pero al sentir tus labios abrirse de nuevo sobre los míos, esa insignificante y casi molesta sensación desaparece. Te despegas solo un poco para probarme de nuevo, ocasionando que no pueda controlar el suspiro que escapa de tus labios… incitándome para que alce la cabeza y buscarte una vez más a causa del temor de que rompas el contacto…

_¡OH, no lo creo! ¿Esto es un beso?... _

Es una sensación tan grata y a la vez un tanto agradable… que me siento extremadamente extasiado… e incluso mareado…

… … … … …

_**POV of Milo:**_

Mi fantasía se ha vuelto realidad. Por fin, después de algún tiempo de haber mantenido esta exquisita relación conmigo, me has permitido degustar el sabor de la gloria. Ahora reitero, a través de la sensación que esta recorriéndome por dentro, que te amo más que a nada en el mundo… mi niño… mi ángel… mi Camus…

Tus labios se separan de los míos un instante, tu cabeza se deja caer con algo de pesadez sobre mi hombro, y tu respiración de nuevo se vuelve calmada. Mis ojos se abren para mirarte una vez, descubriendo con una sonrisa, que te has… desmayado…

La risa que escapa de mis labios tiene su explicación en tu acción, puesto que jamás me hubiera pasado por la cabeza el que yo pudiera tener ese efecto en una persona…

_O beso demasiado bien… o de plano me dedicaré a otra cosa_…

Una más sonora risotada me acompaña, dejando por muerto el silencio que se hizo desde que caíste inconsciente en mi hombro. Desafortunadamente y por mucho que ambos disfrutemos de estar en este lugar, debemos volver al santuario.

Suspiro. Tomo un lado de tu cadera con una mano, pasándome uno de tus brazos por mis hombros, para tomar tus muslos y lograr llevarte en mis brazos hacia tu morada…

Aunque pensándolo bien… la mía esta más cerca…

Y si eh de ser sincero, me gustaría velar tu sueño hasta que Orfeo decida llevarme también. Así que no te preocupes por nada amor mío, yo cuidaré de ti el tiempo que sea necesario.

_**Eh… fin? O.o**_

_Aló nOn… ¿Alguien quiere matarme? O.O… XD es que no supe como terminar esa escena; además de que quiero dar pie con eso para otro fic que haré después x k kiero terminar los otros jejeje… okys, de nuevo gracias por leerme o.o_

_Y Kisses a los fans yaoi nOn_


End file.
